criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Patricia Rochester
Patricia Rochester née Watts was a suspect in the murder investigation of Dr Irving Blackmoor in Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past), before being murdered in Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Patricia was a 57-year-old asylum patient at Gryphon Sanctuary. She had short, messy brown hair. She wore a blue dress with white leaf designs and sported a pearl necklace with matching earrings. Patricia was known to garden, eat mushrooms and play chess. Events of Criminal Case Patricia became a suspect after Maddie and the player found her origami cat asking for "help". When asked why she wrote the message, she said that they were "all drowning here" and that the "patients cling to each other and weigh each other down". When informed about the murder, she said that she didn't know who the victim was as she didn't bother to learn the doctors' names. She then invited them to see her again. Patricia was spoken to again about a straitjacket that bore shavings from her truffles. When asked about the doctor that put her in the straitjacket, she said that the victim had restrained her to punish her as he supposedly feared her knowledge, prompting him to restrain her and put her into solitary confinement. She then said that his death was fitting punishment for him. Patricia was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dwayne Reed for Irving's murder. But she was later questioned about the "Devil". She said that she could see something related to it in the furthest corner of her mind, but the victim told her not to think of such devilish things. This prompted Maddie and the player to search the victim's office for anything related to the "Devil". They later presented her with her sketch of the "Devil" in front of The Stake and Garlic. She said that the "Devil" reigned overlord there, leading to Maddie asking if the "Devil" was William Oland, which Patricia confirmed. Finally with the evidence they needed, they went to arrest William. Murder details Patricia was found in the basement of Gryphon Sanctuary with a bullet in her head. Per Dick, the single shot to her head killed her instantly, but the killer couldn't help but check her pulse to make sure that she was dead. This allowed him to find traces of oats, milk and honey on the victim's neck, which were all ingredients in porridge. This meant that the killer ate porridge. At the scene of the crime, Isaac and the player found a gun in a locked toolbox. Per Rose, bullets from the Besson .32 matched the bullets that Dick retrieved from the victim's skull, confirming that it was the murder weapon. Despite the killer having wiped the gun clean, she was able to deduce from the wear and tear of the gun that the killer was right-handed. Relationship with suspects When Patricia married Horatio, she was often outspoken about the Rochesters' connections with shady characters and defiant of her husband's authority. Horatio often hit her to silence her but when she did not stop, Horatio had her admitted to Gryphon Sanctuary, where she slowly lost her mind. Asylum director Gregory Stravinsky claimed ignorance to this fact, however. During her childhood, Patricia had a tight-knit relationship with her brother, Clarence Watts, until she accidentally broke his hand two weeks before he was set to play on an international stage. Despite constant apologies, a young Clarence refused to forgive or even speak to her for months, although he had forgiven her in his adulthood. Recently, Patricia had gotten convinced that there was a conspiracy against her and laced Nurse Sylvia May's porridge with sedative when she refused to believe Patricia. Sylvia then confiscated Patricia's precious cameo until she behaved. Horatio had turned Viola against Patricia, saying that she was the reason why he did not claim her as his child. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Sylvia. Upon admitting to the murder, Sylvia said that she was in cahoots with her husband, William, aka "The Devil". She said that in addition to masterminding murders, they also got paid by rich people to intern bothersome but sane individuals, much like Patricia. Because the Squad had jogged up Patricia's memories, she remembered seeing Sylvia with William. Not wanting to be exposed, Sylvia shot Patricia with a Besson .32 revolver. In court, Sylvia refused to name her employer, so Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in prison. Soon, her employer would be exposed as Horatio himself. Case appearances *Graveyard Shift (Case #44 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Doctor, Interrupted (Case #45 of Mysteries of the Past) *Unsafe Haven (Case #48 of Mysteries of the Past) *A Family Affair (Case #53 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Patricia_Rochester_Body.png|Patricia's body. SMayMOTPA.png|Sylvia May, Patricia's killer. RRochesterMOTP.png|Rockley Rochester, Patricia's nephew. ARochesterMOTP.png|Archie Rochester, Patricia's late great-nephew. LRochesterAppMOTP.png|Leopold Rochester, Patricia's late brother-in-law. VRochesterMOTP.png|Veronica Rochester, Patricia's niece-in-law. HRochesterMOTP.png|Horatio Rochester, Patricia's husband. CRochesterMOTP.png|Clarissa Rochester, Patricia's late daughter. LRochesterMOTP.png|Larry Rochester, Patricia's nephew. BRochesterMOTP.png|Bernadine Rochester, Patricia's niece. CWattsMOTP.png|Clarence Watts, Patricia's brother. MRochesterMOTP.png|Malcolm Rochester, Patricia's nephew. OG SUS 445 603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Victims